


The Dark One

by queerytales



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerytales/pseuds/queerytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot that takes place a few weeks after 4B finale when Emma sacrifices herself for Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark One

Despite her better judgement, she brought the dagger into her room that night. It had been sealed tightly within her vault for the past few weeks, but she had not been sleeping and she needed to have some part of Emma near her once again. Regina set the dagger on the table beside her bed. She wasn’t afraid. Even consumed by absolute evil, she knew that Emma would never hurt her. 

Regina turned off the lamp and could no longer read the name inscribed in the metal. This was not the first or the second night or even the third night in a row that she hoped to wake up from this horrible nightmare in the morning.

As she drifted into slumber, she whispered, “Emma…come back to me…”

In the corner of Regina’s bedroom, a shadow slowly appeared in the darkness. The Dark One stepped into the moonlight that streamed in from the window. Leathered, silvery skin covered her once beautiful face. She stared at the woman who had unknowingly summoned her. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw the dagger - the object that, in her possession, would make her all powerful. It was that easy. She walked toward Regina whose deep breathing suggested she was fast asleep. She looked from Regina to the dagger and back again. 

With a soft whimper, Emma collapsed to her knees at the side of the bed. She reached for Regina’s hand and clutched it desperately to her forehead. Emma’s body quaked as restrained sobs escaped her lips. This was the first time in weeks that she felt more than the power of darkness - the first time since the night she gave it all up, that she felt her heart ache for so much more.

The dagger had called to her and tempted her only moments before, but its appeal did not surmount the love that she felt upon seeing Regina again. And in that moment, Emma knew, that if anyone could bring her back, it was the woman who lay in front of her now.

“Save me…” Emma whispered, as she kissed the top of Regina’s hand. She stood and without taking her eyes off of the sleeping woman, disappeared into the night.


End file.
